Because all you ever think of is Cheese Nipz, Blitz!
<- Thinks of Cheese Nipz Derp? Oops, I called him Slash. *Facepalm* STUPID SEXY DARK SPLI-er, FLANDERS! Once again, Chromia is not a giraffe. We cannot stress this enough. Take THIS, Mr. Eyeballs! The categories tell a story which may be made into an actual page. Now lemme tell you another story. While I was attempting to(Read: failing at) recreate Chaos in Spore, I entered Test Drive mode and the funniest thing happened. His toes rolled. HIS TOES FREAKING ROLLED!! Category:PRE HELP ME! Category:MOVE YO DANG CUPS! Category:Cups? Category:Really, Gaia? Category:That's how you swear? Category:ORDER! -guilty- Category:OORDER! -guilty- Category:ORDER IN THE -guilty- HALL! Category:It's okay, Splice. Category:I've taken law school for years in case this -gulty- happens. Category:D'AHH! Category:NOW HE'S GOT ME DOING IT! Category:SPLICE IS GUILTY! Category:Dude, the trial hasn't even started yet. Category:I'll be back in ten -guilty- minutes. Category:I... Category:GUILTEEH! Category:Oh, I called it. Category:Oh, he's good. Category:STUPID SEXY DARK SPLICE! Category:Well, then. Category:Seems the ayes havde it. Category:I declare Splice, the Final Fragment, guilty of all charges! Category:-Cuts Sparky in half- Category:SPARKY! NOOOO! Category:D'ahh, I can't draw gangsta infinities for the life of me! Category:YOU! ZEYPHR! BRING SPARKY BACK@ Category:Can't let yo do that, Tube-socks. Category:YOU SHUT UP TOO! Category:-Hurls tiny axe- Category:Achievement Obtained - Bloodier than a... Category:-Zeyphr dodges axe- Category:And now for part 2 of your stay of execution! Category:Behold! I have brought back your most feared enemies! Category:Entry One - Shade. Category:He's the evil soul that inhabits Fertile's body (against her will) Category:Entry Two - Corruption. Category:Remember him? You supposedly killed his creator. Category:(Good job on that, though.) Category:I DID NOT KI- Category:And finally, Category:Entry Three - X-Sharp. Category:I...Well, she eats souls with that rock. Category:WAIT! Don't i get allies? Category:This ain't mercy court, kid. Category:Minions, do away with Splice! Category:With pleasure, master... Category:-Foams at the mouth- Category:-Splice is beaten within an inch of his life by the illusions- Category:Well, well, well... Category:Looks like the Final Fragment wasn't as powerful as we all thought he was. Category:You've overdone yourself this time, Splice. Category:You've tripped over your own logic. Category:It looks like you have three options left. Category:Option 1 - I take full control, and you become Dark. Category:Option 2 - I force the Split Shard out of your body, rupturing your soul. Category:Option 3 - I get to kill you. Category:I...WHAT?! Category:-Unsheathes claws- Category:I was NOT kidding. Category:Look around. Your three most feared enemies are surrounding you. Category:A dark spirit, a failed DNA experiment... Category:HEY! Category:...And a soul eater. Category:And me? Well, you won't have to worry about me anymore. Category:BECAUSE YOU'LL BE DEAD! Category:Which one is it, Midnight? Category:Become dark, become a lifeless shell, or become DEAD. Category:... Category:I choose option 4 - GUARDIAN FORM! Category:I...WHAT?!?! Category:-Splcie enters Guardian Form and kills the illusions, leaving behind Dark Splice- Category:-However, he exhausts his remaining energy and collapses- Category:Looks like Option 4 didn't work as planned. Category:...Dark... Category:....You are a worthless mass of dark energy... Category:-Gasp- Category:I am offended! Category:So I have decided the most painful option is in order. Category:Option 2 - Force the Split Shard out and destroy your soul entirely! Category:...Heh... Category:...At least I died protecting this world... Category:-Looks at his team in a nearby cage- Category:...Gaia... Category:...Take my place... Category:...Goodbye... Category:Are you done with your final farewells, hero? Category:...Yes... Category:Okay, then... Category:-He starts to draw an odd purple energy out of Splice as he winces in pain- Category:He...sacrificed himself... Category:Oh, wait, what am I crying for? I have butter! Category:-Butters self- Category:-Slides out bars- Category:-A translucent afterimage mixes in with the energy that Dark Splice is draining- Category:HyyyyYYYYYYAAARRRRGGHHH!!! Category:-Stabs Dark Splice with his dagger, knocking him off of Splice's nearly lifeless body- Category:-This isn't very bloody because Dark Splice is made entirely out of darkness- Category:You've bested me, Neutral... Category:-Cough- Category:But, as the Terminator once said... Category:-Puts on shades- Category:I'll be back. Category:-Explodes into a mass of the same purple energy that he was sucking out of Splice- Category:-Everything fades away- Category:-It was all a horrible nightmare-